


“bite me, babe, you make me love the pain.”

by agoldenhabit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal, Based on a song, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Sirius, Chocolate, Choking, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fucking, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hair Pulling Kink, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Ships Wolfstar, Kinky, Kinky Wolfstar, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Making Out, Moony - Freeform, NSFW, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Protective Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Regulus is an ass, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus loves Sirius a little too much, Say it, Sex, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black’s Hair, Sirius loves Remus a little too much, Smoke and Chocolate, Smut, Spanking, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauder’s, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Top Remus, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, belt, dom Remus, everyone lives au, sub Sirius, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldenhabit/pseuds/agoldenhabit
Summary: based on the song, “Say It” by Flume, ft. Tove Lo
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	“bite me, babe, you make me love the pain.”

Sirius laid across his bed, hand in his hair and down his pants, he'd been restless all day; Remus and James were away for a quidditch tournament and Sirius had been banned from attending due to frogs "finding their way" into Fitch's office "on their own". 

_"I swear Professor, I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Remus had said b ut McGonagall had seen right through his lie and taken twenty points each for their prank, Sirius was then told he wasn't allowed to play in the match as he was the only one who was caught by Mrs. Norris, thus he remained in bed for most of the day. He pulled his tank top off in frustration and threw it at at the wall. Nothing was going to help until Remus was with him.

He decided to go home for the weekend as the dormitory would feel much too big with just him in it, he didn't want to be home but it was better than being reminded he wasn't with Remus, James and Peter. Sirius ran a hand through his hair as his fingers dragged lazily over his crotch, _Merlin, he missed Remus, what the hell was wrong with him? It's been like a week._ Sirius sighed and pulled his hair while rolling over to grab his phone.

 ** _when r u guys comin bk_** _20:54_ Sirius started at the device until bubbles appeared at the bottom of the screen.

 ** _Almost home, baby. Did miss me?_** _21:06_ Sirius smirked, he thought it was ridiculous that Remus texted in complete sentences.

 ** _yes_** _21:06_  
**_haven't done anything all day_** _21:07_  
**_old wally has been on my ass abt school_** _21:07_ and as if on queue, his mother called to him from downstairs about leaving for a meeting or something, it's not like he cared. 

**_I'll be there soon, I promise._** _21:11_  
**_Then I'll be on your ass ;)_** _21:13_

 ** _doors open_** _21:14_ Sirius bit his lip, mind beginning to race; images flashing through his head of Remus fresh from a quidditch match. He'd be warm, well warmer than usual, his skin red and taught from flying and hair a complete mess. Remus was always so relaxed after a quidditch match, his body was awake all over but didn't need to be, so his muscles throbbed with something to do. Sirius wanted it to be him.

Sirius rolled onto his back closing his eyes and laying his hands over his body, dancing his fingers down his neck and over his collar bones, bruises and bite marks of the past hid under his skin, only the memory of Remus' teeth and lips to tell him they were there. Sirius knew exactly where Remus would put his hands, his legs, his tongue. He felt it. They knew each other's bodies better than their own. Sirius knew that when Remus laid over him his left shoulder dipped down first because he rolled his hips to the right. He also knew that Remus liked it when Sirius put his hands above his head, it drove him crazy.

Remus always laid his pointer finger in the center of Sirius' palms when he held him down. Sirius' hand flattened against his chest, knowing Remus lead with the heal of his palm so his fingers left a trail of goosebumps. Sirius' own fingers found his sensitive spots and twisted as the image of Remus' lips came to his mind, he gasped softly. Remus never licked his lips like anyone Sirius had ever seen, it was more like his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth rather than pulling his lip into his mouth. It caused hurricanes in Sirius' stomach. Opposite his chest, his hand squeezed his thigh wanting Remus to be above him, to hold him down, to love him, to bite him; Sirius pushed his palm against his growing erection and bit his lip. Remus always pulled when he bit his lips, dragging his tongue under his upper lip. It was an sensation Sirius couldn't describe, but one thing was true: only Remus Lupin could make Sirius Black actually melt into fire.

Sirius bit his lip harder as he responded to his own thoughts, if Remus were here he would blow on his nose and say, _"let me do it,"_ then Sirius' head filled with cotton because Remus always held his hands down when he did this and there was nothing Sirius loved more than being held by Remus, he reveled in the fact that Remus was stronger than him. Sirius loved fighting it and loosing, Remus knew this. Remus would kneel over his thigh, forcing his hips open and hold him there, staring at him, then he would dip down and kiss him. He would kiss him until he had drank all of the air out of Sirius' lungs, and then he would touch him until his soul bled white and it all hurt just a bit too much. Sirius swore softly, hands pumping harder.

"Starting without me?" Sirius jerked his body upright, panting in shock as Remus' bag thudded to the floor of his bedroom. Remus laughed as the startled Sirius clutched at his chest, Remus looked him over with ice in his eyes and fire on his hands. He wanted to touch him everywhere; he wanted to burn himself. He could hear Sirius' reactions in his mind, clear as water was. He wanted them on his lips.

"Merlin's beard, Remus, you scared the shit out of me." Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up, not even bothering to put himself back in his jeans properly. Remus watched Sirius rub his hands over his face, he wanted his hands. Sirius leaned against the dressing cabinet and tied his hair in a low knot, a few curls rebelled and laid over his eyes, making him look smaller. Remus moved to stand in front of him and smirked as he pulled Sirius' hands from his face; he kissed each of his palms quickly then started at his jaw and up his cheek before Sirius grew tired of it and pulled Remus to his mouth. Remus tasted like chocolate and felt like honey. Sirius could hear James teasing him, _One week and you're a mess? I think you're loosing you're edge, Black._ Sirius secured his arms around Remus' neck as they kissed, licking into Remus' mouth and nearly falling over; Remus linked his arms low on Sirius' hips, breathing into the wet heat of his lips. "You smell like smoke."

"I missed you," Remus said plainly, "James had cigarettes." Sirius' body went limp. _Maybe he wasn't the only one struggling this week._ Remus held him and began biting at his jaw and neck while Sirius closed his eyes, leaning his head back with his fingers tying themselves in Remus' hair. Remus' hand pulled Sirius' neck into his mouth, fingers edging upwards into the knot that kept his sea of curls in order. Remus loved Sirius' hair. He loved when Sirius wore it back and you could see his eyes and his jawline, there was a freckle right on the front of his ear and no one knew unless his hair was like that, but Remus had kissed that spot so many times, it was attuned to his lips. Remus loved when Sirius wore it in a bun on top of his head, all of the curls didn't reach so it was messy and it made him look younger, he always looked happy when his hair was a mess. He loved it when Sirius wore it down and it brushed his shoulders, he'd be fidgeting with it all day but that was something Remus could watch for hours, he himself could lace his fingers in the locks and play with them which made Sirius sleepy or he could pull it and get them both hard in a second. Remus loved Sirius' hair.

His fingers itched for the hair band. Finding and removing it quickly, freed his hair to completely fall over his eyes and shoulders. Remus returned his hands to his neck, marking a bite where he always did: Right where everyone can see it. They had one argument over Remus "marking" Sirius. It was the night before the full moon.

_"Goddamn it, Remus. Everyone can fucking see this one." Sirius said as he pulled at his sweatshirt, revealing much smaller bites. He groaned and shook his hair to try and cover the offending mark. Remus came behind Sirius and removed his hands from his neck, he held them to the bathroom counter and licked over the love bite making Sirius shudder. He pressed his full body against Sirius' back and inhaled his scent that mixed with Sirius'._

_"Maybe, Tyler Bennett will finally leave you the fuck alone." Remus' bit his shoulder and rolled his rips, Sirius yelped._

Needless to say, it was an intense night.

Sirius positively melted into his arms, "by the angel, Remus," Sirius moaned, "put your hands somewhere useful." He breathed deeply into his throat, wanting Remus impossibly closer.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked as he pulled away, Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' wrist and placed them just above the swell of his ass. Remus smirked and pulled Sirius' legs out from under him and hauling him around his waist, Sirius gasped as he locked his knees around Remus feeling his arousal fully pressed against his own; he panted into his mouth and Remus swallowed it, sucking Sirius' bottom lip between his teeth. Sirius whined, high in his throat as Remus' fingers squeezed his hips and curve of his ass, he held Remus' face to his own and kissed him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Remus," Sirius breathed, pressing his forehead against the man holding him. 

"Yes?" Whispered Remus as he set Sirius down atop the dresser, he pulled their hips together and Sirius leaned against the wall, eyes closed and fingers reaching for Remus. _God, he just wanted to touch him._ Remus circled his thumbs on his thighs and pinched softly.

"I need you, I need - "Sirius whispered, leaning into Remus' neck. His whole body burned, he could feel Remus' fingers trace the lines of his back while simultaneously changing the beat of his heart. His hands came to cup Remus' neck, fingers tracing his scars and veins.

"What's that?" Remus asked with a smile on his lips as he twirled curls around his fingers. "What do you need, baby?" 

"I need - _Remus_ , I -" His hand creeping closer to Sirius' crotch, gripping his cock and pulling softly. Sirius snatched his wrist and locked his whole body, Remus smirked. 

The zipper of his jeans had been open this entire time. "Oh, would you look at that," Remus teased, "easy access." Their mouths melted together as Remus pulled Sirius off the dresser and into his arms again, hands holding him effortlessly as they tangled together once more. "Want me to fuck you like this or on the bed?" Remus ask he licked under his upper lip, Sirius turned to liquid as the feeling shot tingles to his toes and and fingertips. 

"Bed." Sirius said quickly. "I want bed." Sirius tried to kiss Remus again but they were spun around so fast, he didn't even register what was happening; Remus' fingers left his hair and repositioned themselves on his hips, he threw Sirius to the bed causing him to bounce off it. Just as quickly, he towered over him, Sirius moved his hands to grip Remus' biceps, feeling them swell under his palms. It made Sirius dizzy. He looked up at his boyfriend looming over him and waited, it was all he could do, his legs fell on either side of Remus' knees as he pushed his hair out of his eyes again; Remus remained where he was, staring at him like he was on fire. Sirius tried to twist his hand to release tension in his jeans, desperate for something. Remus caught his wrist and pinned them both above his head, Sirius nearly went cross-eyed moaning softly as he pushed carefully, "stay." Remus commanded and Sirius bit his lip, he watched as Remus stood back and discarded his shirt and threw it to the top of the bed, his belt soon followed but that remained in his hand. _Please tie me up,_ Sirius thought. He took both of Sirius' wrists in his hand again and looped the belt around them, he pulled it tight and looped it with the spirally bed post. "Don't move." Remus said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Moons." Sirius said as Remus pulled his jeans off his body, loosing air once again at the sudden chill that ran over his legs. Golden eyes got lost over his body, they became glassy as Sirius' throbbed; Sirius being fully naked was something that Remus would never get used to. He didn't want to. Every second with Sirius was a gift, he was too important to be taken for granted. Sirius had said it a couple years ago but only now did Remus agree with him: it was a privilege to be in his presence.

Remus pushed into Sirius' neck, biting it again. Sirius moaned loudly as Remus' hands pulled at his sex, his legs framing Remus' hips, he pulled against the belt wanting to hold Remus, to scratch at his back, make him quiver like he did when Remus did the same. Suddenly, there was a smack at the door, Sirius snapped his head to see Regulus staring at them, his face was twisted. "Looking for something?" Sirius bit as Remus did, he fought a groan. Remus' hand slithered up the bed and pulled his wrists out of the belt, in case he needed his hands. You never knew who could curse you at this house.

"A brother who isn't bent, maybe." Regulus snapped back. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and moaned louder, on purpose. _"Fuck, Remus."_ With his hands free, he cradled Remus' head with his hands, petting at his damp hair.

"You've never had any decency, have you Sirius?" Regulus' face melted into an even harsher frown. "Disrespectful and disgusting." He crossed his arms and spat at the doorway.

"Well if you don't want to get an eye full, I'd leave, because we aren't stopping." Sirius said just as Remus paused, he knew he was looking at him but Sirius was ignoring it. Regulus didn't move, thinking that would keep Sirius from Remus but only Remus, and accidentally James, knew that Sirius _loved_ being watched. Sirius pulled Remus back to his neck where he hesitated, Sirius then thrusted his hand out, _"colloportus!"_ And slammed the door shut, locking it. "Fucking prick." Sirius said as he brought his lips back together with Remus, who was still hesitant.

"Sirius," he said softly.

Sirius shook his head, "no, we are not going to talk about it right now." Sirius kissed and nipped along Remus' jaw, trying to calm his nerves.

"Sirius, stop -" He was deflecting, Remus knew it.

"Moony, I don't want to talk about it," Sirius tried to bite over Remus' neck but he was pushed back against the bed. Sirius shut his eyes tightly and bit his cheek, Remus knew that look, almost as much as James. He was catching up on the pain Sirius' family has caused him, he'd always known about it but James was Sirius' confidant and Remus respected that but it was getting harder for Sirius to only talk to James. He loved Remus too much to not tell him everything.

"Look at me." Remus said, Sirius kept his eyes shut. "Pads, look at me. Please." Sirius opened his eyes and a single tear left his silver eyes, he rubbed at it quickly. "He doesn't matter... Nothing he says is true."

Sirius nodded, "I know," he paused, feeling his eyes fill again. "It's just," Sirius huffed, fighting his emotions, "annoying! And it's not fair to you." He muttered.

Remus kissed his forehead, cheek and chin, "I love you." He whispered in his ear.

Sirius smiled and reached for his lips, "I love you." Kissing again, they dipped into each other's faces and moved together in sync. "Alright, enough of this." Sirius said after a mere moment, "what were you saying, Moony? Something about fucking me?"

Remus chuckled, tucking his knees on either side of Sirius' thighs, pressing flush against him, his elbows boxed Sirius' head between them. Remus smiled at him and played with the few strands that jumped across Sirius' face, he pressed a few kisses to his cheek and nose before Sirius started pulling away with a giggle. Kissing Sirius tasted like fizzy lemonade, it made your chest tingle and your eyes water. It tasted like heaven. "I didn't realize how much I missed you." Remus admitted.

Sirius smirked, "I missed you too, Remus." He captured his lips in a smile and began working his own pants off his legs, once they were both fully naked with each other, Remus found his hand drifting down between Sirius' legs; the pair of them had gotten exceptionally good at wandless magic. Without breaking their kiss, Remus coated his fingers and crooked his digits upwards inside Sirius, his chest arched into Remus' as he shushed him and held him back down, the stretch burned through Sirius' hips but it was delicious.

Sirius' body relaxed as a third digit opened him, he tried to spread his legs even further, _"more, Remus. Please -"_ his hands pulled at Remus' arms, nails scraping his skin.

"Stay still, Sirius." Remus said sweetly, but Sirius knew that it wasn't. He whined and struggled to not twist, he was already so hot. Remus gripped his hip firmly and held his fingers knuckle deep, he loomed over Sirius and grabbed his chin in the other, "look at me, Sirius," Sirius opened his eyes, they were glassy. Like coins. "Look at me, okay? Don't close your eyes. Do you understand?"

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, "yes, Remus." 

Remus released Sirius' chin and kissed his forehead then locked eyes with him again, his fingers began working again, making Sirius dizzy. Sirius let soft huffs push out of his mouth encouraging Remus to pump harder, his arm growing taut, his wrist screamed but so did his cock. Sirius felt his eyes dripping shut with the sensation, his hips complaining; he pushed himself up on his forearms and tried to kiss Remus but he was yanked back to the bed by his hair only causing him to grow harder.

 _"Remus."_ Sirius whined. His hand ran up Remus' arm to his neck and tried to pull him down to him but he was denied, _"baby, please."_ Sirius' body shook with the pace Remus set with his hand. "Kiss me - _huh_ \- Remus, kiss me." Sirius leaned up again and Remus flipped him onto his stomach and smacked him hard across his ass. Sirius haled. _That one hurt._ Remus laid his body against Sirius' and pulled his hair so his chest nearly left the bed completely, Remus had fisted all of Sirius' hair in his hand and the other was around his neck, like a collar. Sirius wondered where he had put the one he normally wore.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Remus asked right against his ear. Sirius felt the weight of Remus' sex against his back and he shook with wanton. _"Answer me,_ Sirius."

"Yes!" Sirius gasped, "I know that." His whole body was alive and ready to listen to Remus; do whatever he wanted, be whoever he wanted.

"You're going to be fucked so hard, you won't sit down for a week." Remus growled. Sirius whined and tried to follow Remus' pull on his hair, his fists tightened on the blankets and his knuckles turned white. Remus pushed his legs apart and entered Sirius' body, he released his hair and pushed Sirius into the mattress, holding him there. His arms were pulled out from under him and returned to the belt, his wrists crossed and bound. Sirius never felt safer. Remus pushed inside hips flush with Sirius', the ringing that left his lover's body was the sweetest sound Remus had ever heard. Any noise that passed his lips sent him over the edge; how he huffed softly when he was trying to be quiet, his moans when it was getting all a little too much, how he whined when it wasn't enough, when he panted harshly when his climax was coming. He was loud, whatever Sirius Black did was loud, and sex was no different.

Remus twisted Sirius' hair around his knuckles while the other caressed his hip, he rolled forward and pulled his hair in tune with the snap of his hips. Sirius' mouth hung open as his body was used, sensation taking over, it was like he was remembering what it felt like to be with Remus. It was so familiar and new that it was as fantastic as a fantasy. His wrists yelled to be free but Sirius knew he would love the bruises there, he always did. They reminded him how much he belonged to Remus and how much Remus belonged to him. He was close, _so close,_ he always was when they made love like this. There was no way to get around it, Remus breathing made Sirius hard.

Sirus' hair was freed once again and his forehead hit the mattress, his hips were raised and held firmly; he pulled up onto his forearms, preparing for a smack but it never came, he nearly turned to look at Remus but he knew better, "Sirius." _There it was._ He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, Remus was still pressed firmly inside him, he could feel his throbbing member waiting for release.

"What?" _Smack._ "Ah!" Remus' hand marked over his hip more so than it did his cheek, he bit his lip and attempted to hold in his whines, "Yes, Remus?" He corrected.

"Good boy," he praised as his palms glossed over the agitated skin, "can you do something for me, baby?"

"Yes, Remus." Sirius nodded and hung his head low, his shoulders straining. His hips screamed, it hurt so much but he didn't want it to stop, he would do anything Remus asked him; whenever he asked him, for however long. He knew Remus would do the same.

Remus' chest coated Sirius' back, his curls brushed to the side as lips laid against his ear, _"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, Padfoot."_ Remus whispered in his ear so softly for such vulgar words. Sirius moaned louder at the request, eyes rolling backwards in time with Remus' hips. They moved together in sync, Sirius pushing against Remus, chasing his own high. Remus held him to the mattress by his neck making it difficult for Sirius to move, he rolled his hips and felt Remus so deep, he swore it was in his spine. _"Huh, huh, huh, Remus..."_ Sirius bit lip as he pulled against the belt that held him. His head was yanked backwards making him look at the ceiling, his arms pulled forward while he tried to please Remus.

"Good boy, Sirius," Remus encouraged him as pulled him into his lap, readjusting so Sirius could ride him; his arms were raised and aching, he whined as Remus pulled his hair again.

"Do it again," he asked, "please, Remus." Sirius bounced on Remus' lap, loosing vision as his orgasm was upon him. _"Hurt me."_ Remus sat up holding Sirius to his chest, fitting himself between his bounded arms, he could feel the muscles in his arms pulling to touch him. He cupped Sirius' neck as they rode together, melting their mouths together as Sirius came over his chest with a shout like it surprised him. Remus came right after him, biting his neck so hard he could feel the vein protest. The two of them always came quickly but often, they could never last long with each other; Sirius said it was because they were dogs so they fucked _like dogs,_ Remus said it was because Sirius knew how to get off quickly from years of practice and James said it was because they were in love with each other and it was different once you fell in love. All were possibilities but maybe one of them was right. _Definitely one of them._

Falling from his climax, Sirius laid against Remus' chest panting hard, his stomach sticky and warm; Remus behind them and unbuckled his wrists, he rolled onto his back and pulled Sirius into his chest. Sirius got extremely clingy after sex, especially when they went hard like they tended to do. "Padfoot," Remus muttered into his hair, he felt soft breaths against his bare chest; he was falling asleep. "Paddy, can you look at me?"

"Yes, Remus." Sirius said, opening his eyes. His beautiful grey eyes were so dazed, he looked high.

Remus cupped his face carefully and stroked his thumb across his cheek, shushing him softly, "no, no, baby we're done." He kissed his forehead softly, lightly shushing him.

"No?" Sirius said, trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed, "Sirius, you're good... You're good." Remus held him close as Sirius relaxed from his daze, his mind normally went fuzzy after they had sex. It took Remus a couple months of awkwardly watching sexy videos when he wasn't horny to figure out how to take care of Sirius when they were done, they were exactly in a dom/sub relationship but they did enough mind-altering sex stuff to validate aftercare.

Remus grabbed his shirt that was previously discarded and a water bottle from his bag and cleaned their chests, Sirius' hands reach for him as he did so. Once finished, he wrapped them in the blankets torn asunder in their passion, he tucked Sirius into shoulder and kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like smoke, but campfire and s'mores smoke. He felt like a sunburn, sweet and exhausting; where you got burned just enough that you didn't need a blanket because your skin kept you warm. He was like sex, therefore was like chocolate. Chocolate was dangerous, if you had too much, you would die.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, finally out of his headspace, he mused softly as he nosed at Remus’ jaw; Remus knew what he wanted, they were so good at reading each other they didn’t even need words. Remus smiled and pressed his mouth to Sirius’, he was so soft, his lips and hands and hair and eyes; everything about him was soft and sweet no matter how hard he tried to cover it up with leather and cigarettes, those who really knew him knew that he was an actual puppy. Their mouths moved together lazily for what seemed like hours, nothing extravagantly sexual or needy but calm and tender; their hands moving in a perfect pattern, finding all the places they loved to hold. Their hands locked together and slid along the bedsheets, pulling at necks and squeezing hips; this was everything Sirius wanted, everything he ever needed. Remus kissing him, holding him, and loving him.

That's what Remus was to Sirius: Chocolate.


End file.
